


this absinthal rapture of ours

by Lorentzade



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.3 spoilers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Shadowbringers Spoilers, amaurot reminiscing hurts, and double azem too, and post-rak'tika short convos hurt more, double wols, no proofreader we die like no-native speakers champions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorentzade/pseuds/Lorentzade
Summary: Each time, it always felt like the Sun was slipping away from his fingers, carried far away by wanderlust and thirst for the unearthly unknown._some bittersweet memories, and an unceasingly aching present.
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 10





	this absinthal rapture of ours

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be drawn as a comic someday but i'm too lazy to actually do it, but i didn't want to waste the idea so here it is.  
> important note: since in our (mine and my gf) lore we have two wols, we decided to split the azem seat too - so there are two azems (differentiated as azim and azeyma), but they're counted as a single seat. hope i clarified it enough oooggh

More often than not, he found himself wondering about the higher forces that governed the star.  
The dancing threads of life in front of his gaze always seemed to challenge him to find a greater meaning, to reach deep into the root. After all, why had that gift been bestowed upon him, if not to pursue such intimate knowledge of the soul?  
The young man held his hand upwards, towards the sky, as to grasp a particularly bright filament - or better, as to invite it into his palm.  
But what wrapped around his fingers was not the gentle glow of aether, but another hand. A tiny one, one he could recognize in thousand others just by its warmness alone.  
Many of their peers lamented the impossibility of getting close to the luminous body in their skies, their Spring of light.  
But for Hades, reaching the Sun was never an unobtainable dream - for, every night, the Sun himself came cradling right into his arms.

« I have bee- » One of Hades' fingers shot up instantly, pressing on the other's lips as to make him shut up.« You have been looking for me everywhere, yes. » His presumptuous eye-rolling was met by a pair of oddly colored irises wrapped in a pouty look. « _Wha_ \- Don't gnaw on my finger like some deranged critter. »  
« Then keep your ego in check, my cherished Architect. » As to remark a punishment of some sort, Narcissus slumped down on Hades' frame with his full body-weight. « But indeed, I was looking for you. »  
« And why so? »  
« Couldn't I be looking for my beloved just out of the goodness of my heart? »  
Alas, the joke fell flat - young Emet-Selch knew way too well what such words were attempting to sugarcoat. There was a beat of silence too long for comfort, and a sigh followed suit.  
« Is Elysium going too? »  
« Yes. »  
His golden eyes drifted towards the clear firmament upon them.  
« I see.»  
Although fate had graced him since long ago with the affection of both the holders of the Azem title - a special seat in two divided, the boundless wanderers whose essences were naturally complementary of each other -, Hades still passionately struggled to deal with every single one of their departures.  
Each time, it always felt like the Sun was slipping away from his fingers, carried far away by wanderlust and thirst for the unearthly unknown.  
If they were birds of a same feather treading together in the sky, he was the earth-bound pillar everlastingly waiting home for them.  
"No dawn will shine on Amaurot for a while, then", he mused bitterly, silently, to himself. "Not for me, at least."  
Unseating Narcissus gently out of his lap, he rose to his feet and helped the other do the same.  
« How much time do we have? »  
« Until the morrow. »   
« Enough to drag Elysium away from whichever savvy, fierce discussion he's currently having in the Hall, then. »  
A crystalline chuckle echoed in the elegant walkway, leaving a melancholic heart wanting for more. Instinctively, Hades glanced at his lover's face. Framed by scarlet hair, silver-and-amber-tinted brilliant eyes beamed back.  
« I'm going to bet the middle spot in our bed that he has already made two people cry.»  
« I'm betting three. »  
Together in a timeless rapture, the two of them raced down towards their missing dearest.

* * *

  
« Will you never grow tired of shuffling your feet? If you have something to ask me, _ask_. »  
« Well, actuall-- »  
« Wait. Shut up. » The gloved hand of the Ascian landed on the young miqo'te's head, in a strange motion that left Alyssum visibly puzzled for a few seconds. Or, well, until Emet-Selch used that hand to turn him around like some sort of foolish mammet, making him face the opposite direction. « Good. Now that I don't have those two unsettingly mismatched eyes of yours in front of me, you can talk. »  
But, as he moved a Warrior of Light's gaze away from him, a similar yet different one threateningly fixated on his perpetually hunched shoulders.  
With feigned annoyance, he raised his arms in the air to show his good will and grinned towards the other part of Hydaelyn's blessed duo, Keryhen. « There is truly no rest for the wicked, huh? »  
_"And no hope for the damned."_  
A tiny voice cried somewhere inside his unbroken conscience, promptly caged back into that swiveling gaol of his, born of ancient feelings and forgotten yearning.  
« Now, as I told you before...»   
In front of those flawed specters of his former Twin Suns being none the wiser about his aching heart, Hades couldn't help but sneer at this contemptuous fate bequeathed again into his weary hands.

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy i was nervous to post this because it's been like, AGES, since the last time i had the courage to write and publish online aaaaa also, english is not my native language and i was too shy to ask someone to beta-read it for me so i'm sorry for any mistake!!!  
> but, more importantly thank you for reading!!


End file.
